bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxas
, |birthplace = North |birthday = June 21|age = Unknown (Appears 20-21)|gender = Female|height = Unknown Appears 5"3 |weight = 70.7 kg (156 lbs.)|hair color = Light Purple, Dark Purple|eye color = Green|blood type = A|affiliation = , , |previous affiliation = |occupation = Waitress|previous occupation = Lieutenant of the |team = |previous team = |partner = , |previous partner = , |base of operations = Visored Warehouse|marital status = Unknown|relatives = (unofficial brother), (unofficial brother)|education = currently previously|shikai = Hanako|bankai = Not Yet Revealed}}Roxas (ロハス, Roxas), or as she is called by those close to her Roxie (ロキシー, Roxy), is the former lieutenant of the Nineth Division, previously serving underneath Captain Muguruma Kensei Muguruma. She became a Visored shortly after the others, making her the most recent one. Appearance Roxas has long light purple bangs that frame her face, and the rest is a dark purple. Her bangs are shoulder length, while the rest is mid-back. Her eyes are a green-blue color that have a similar color to a deep ocean. She has a rather small figure, and is quite bony. She is generally described, in terms of appearance, as being a plum, which leads to inaccurate, comical "picturing" of her appearance, which inevitably leads to arguments between Love and her about her appearance. She appears to be fairly flat-chested, and Kensei used to tease her over this. Outfit Roxas typically wears a black spaghetti strap tanktop, or cardigan, with black baggy navy pants, similarly to Kensei's. She also wears a pair of black platform boots that rise to her ankle and appear to be a regular tennishoe, with the exception of the platforms. She also wears a plain red bandana-like scarf (that Kensei gave her when he was Captain, before becoming a Visored) around her neck to "spruce up" her style. *See Roxas/Image Gallery for more Personality Roxas is a sassy, bubbly, sarcastic kind of girl, with the proven ability to annoy Kensei. She seems to take after Mashiro in this way, as seemingly, she and Roxas are the only ones capable of annoying him. Although she is sarcastic, this is a barrier she creates to protect herself from getting hurt by others, as she has been hurt in the past. Its been mentioned that she suffers from depression. Roxas hates Shinigami and Humans, and has mentioned so, much like Hiyori. The reason, as it has been revealed, that Roxas hates Shinigami is for the way they treat the Visored and how they make her feel like a freak. Roxas typically spends her time alone in various places throughout Karakura Town, prefering to avoid staying at the Warehouse. She usually spends most of her day in a library, park, or in the Warehouse. She tends to isolate herself, even though she is generally joined by either Love or Rose. She's a very interested reader, and has been for entire life, reading anything she can (i.e billboards); she even once read one of Lisa's erotic mangas, in which she stated it was interesting. History Roxas was the lieutenant of the 9th Division, sharing her position with Mashiro Kuna, and often annoying Kensei. She had good relationships with the other members, and become quite close to Kaname Tōsen in this time, resulting in a harsh clash after she was turned into a Visored. She was later sentenced, like the other Visored, but before their sentence could be carried out, they were saved 2nd Division captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she had also brought Roxas and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the nine victims to escape to the Human world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process. Plot In Progress Equipment Zanpakuto Hanako '(花子, flower child'') in its sealed form, looks like an average dagger with an average tsuba and black weaving around its hilt. Its matching scabbard is small and is attached to Roxas' right pant leg, for ease of access. *'''Shikai: Roxas' shikai is triggered by the command "Blossom" (開花, kaika). When released, a child with skin that appears to be made of several different types of flowers appears, holding a scroll in each hand, the right with the kanji for strength (強さ,Tsuyo-sa), the left with the kanji for love (愛, ai). These scrolls then disappate and become a sort-of drug that affects the human senses; this drug is capable of killing if Roxas chooses so. : Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Roxas has demonstrated the cabability to affect the wind around her to increase the effectiveness of the drug, by mixing it into the air. Powers & Abilities Relationships See Roxas/Relationships Trivia *Roxas has a crush on Kensei, and the only ones who know are Rose, Lisa, Love, and Mashiro *Dislikes vegetables *Has a pop kind of style *Once had a column in Seireitei Communcation titled Oh, My Love in which she wrote poems about Kensei *Enjoys singing and has Rose play for her when she does Quotes Roxas/Quotes Category:Female Category:Vizard Category:Under Construction Category:Mallory16461646